The Scooby-Doo/Puppy Hour
Opening Titles * "The Scooby-Doo/Puppy Hour" Ending Credits "The Puppy's New Adventures" * Executive Producers: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * Director: Rudy Larriva * Executive Story Consultant: Mark Jones * Story by: Buzz Dixon, Steve Gerber, Gary Greenfield, Mark Jones, Elana Lesser, Cliff Ruby * Story Direction Supervisor: John Dorman * Story Direction: Kurt Conner, Thom Enriquez, Bob Kline, Hank Tucker, Wendell Washer, Jim Woodring * Featuring the Voices of: Michael Bell, Peter Cullen, Billy Jacoby, Nancy McKeon * Recording Director: Alan Dinehart * Additional Voices: Richard Beals, Virginia Christine, Cathleen Cordell, David Couwlier, Jack DeLeon, Alan Dinehart, Hector Elias, Michael Evans, Bernard Fox, Linda Gary, Alejandro Garay, Johnny Haymer, Alan Young, Greg Lastrapes, Keye Luke, Chuck McCann, Julio Medina, Tonyo Melendez, Tony O'Dell, Alan Oppenheimer, Patricia Parris, Evan Richards, Joe Silver, John Stephenson, Larry Storch, Janet Waldo * Director of Production Design: Ric Gonzalez * Models: Alan B. Huck * Layout Supervision: Larry Huber * Layout Artists: Peter Alvarado, Wayne Becker, Kurt Conner, Larry Eikleberry, Hak Ficq, Fred Irvin, Jim Willoughby, Dean Thompson, Brad Landreth, Chrystal Russell, Aaron St. John, Wallace Sides, Bubba Thornton, Douglas Vandergrift, Bruce Zick, Joel Seibel * Background Styling: Eric Semons * Background Layout Supervision: David High * Color Key: Bunny Semones * Animation Supervisor: John Conning * Animation Checking Supervision: Stephen Carr * Titles: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Production Coordinator: Loretta High * Studio Manager: Jeffrey M. Cooke * Assistants to the Producer: Erika Grossbart and Kayte Kuch * Production Assistants: Bryna Melnick, Allyn Conley, Sheryl Scarborough, Debby Ruby * "The Puppy's New Adventures" Based on the Characters Created by: Jane Thayer * Musical Director: Dean Elliott * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Supervising Film Editor: Chip Yaras * Music Editor: Denise O'Hara * Effects Editor: Karla McGregor * Negative Consultant: Mary Nelson * Laboratory: C.F.I. * Re-Recording: TVR * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * "The Puppy's New Adventures" · © 1982 Ruby-Spears Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved * Ruby-Spears Enterprises · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company "Scooby-Doo" * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producers: Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: Haskell Barkin, Larz Bourne, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Tony DiMarco, Willie Gilbert, Dave Ketchum, Bill Lutz, Norman Maurer, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Joe Ruby, Dalton Sandifer, Ken Spears * Story Direction: Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Voices: Stefanianna Christopherson, Mickey Dolenz, Virginia Gregg, Bob Holt, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Linda Hutson, Nicole Jaffe, Casey Kasem, Allan Melvin, Don Messick, Shirley Mitchell, Heather North, Vic Perrin, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Pat Stevens, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Production Design: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alex Toth * Layouts: Alvaro Arce, Mike Arens, Owen Fitzgerald, Hak Ficq, Rick Gonzalez, Paul Gruwell, C.L. Hartman, Jack Huber, Alex Ignatiev, Ziggy Jablecki, Ray Jacobs, Homer Jonas, Bill Lignante, Warren Marshall, Jim Mueller, Steve Nakagawa, Tony Rivera, Linda Rowley, Tony Sgroi, Bob Singer, Terry Slade, Adam Szwejkowski, Wendell Washer, George Wheeler, Al Wilson * Animation Supervisor: Bill Keil * Animation: Ed Barge, O.E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Hugh Fraser, Zdenko Gasparovic, Bob Goe, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Bill Hutten, Volus Jones, Hicks Lokey, Ed Love, Tony Love, Ken Muse, Margaret Nichols, Bill Nunes, Joan Orbison, Rod Parks, Don Patterson, Morey Reden, Veve Risto, George Rowley, Jay Sarbry, Ed Solomon, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Lloyd Vaughan, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida, Xenia * Background Styling: Walt Peregoy * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Daniela Bielecka, Ron Dias, Dennis Durrell, Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Gary Niblett, Rolly Oliva, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dennis Venizelos * Title Design: Bill Perez * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Directors: Hoyt Curtin, Ted Nichols * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Checking and Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood * Xerography: Star Wirth, Robert "Tiger" West * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Roberta Greutert, Billie Kerns * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Camera: Dick Blundell, George Epperson, Charles Flekal, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Bill Kotler, Cliff Shirpser, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade * Supervising Film Editor: James Yaras * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Ted Baker, Tom Gleason, Terry Moore, Gregory V. Watson, Jr. * Music Editors: Larry Cowan, Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * "Scooby-Doo" · © 1969-1977 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:Ruby-Spears Enterprises Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Scooby-Doo Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Taft Entertainment Company